


Directive

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Rape, Revenge, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Night Creatures rape Carmilla while Hector watches.
Relationships: Carmilla/Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Series: Hentai Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 7





	Directive

_Fuck Carmilla_ , Hector thinks bitterly with every strike of the hammer.

It isn't until the vampire comes to check his progress and the creatures pin her down, tearing at her clothes, that he realizes his angry thoughts were imbued into them as a directive.

 _I could stop them_.

But he just stands there and watches as the creatures violate her one after another, roughly fucking her until they roar and spill their loads into her.

She could kill them with a single swipe of her claws but she just lies there limply beneath them, eyes glassy and blank, taking it.


End file.
